


Conversion of the Mind

by jesterlady



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Extended Scene, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation from when Sharon told Helo she was pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BSG. Some lines are from the show. The title is from James Houston.

She wanted to tap her foot again but she figured it was probably best not to upset him. It hurt to hear what he was saying even though she knew she deserved it.

“I don't care. I don't love you. I loved what I thought was you.” While pondering if this was the right time to mention her pregnancy, she cast about for something to say that wouldn’t involve her crying or getting shot again.

“So, I guess you’re not worried anymore about what the Chief will say when we show up together?” He just looked at her. “Sorry, bad joke.”

“This whole thing is a joke to you, isn’t it?” He squatted down, keeping his gun pointed at her. “You pulled the wool over the idiot human’s eyes. Ha, ha. Big Cylon party.”

“You know I think we have slightly more important things to do than play around with you, of all the people we could pick.” She knew he was hurting, but that didn’t mean he had to be ridiculous.

“Probably.” He laughed bitterly and turned away. She hesitated, but knew it was right.

“Helo, I think there's something else that you should know. I'm pregnant.”

She wished she could capture the look on his face as he turned back to her.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant. That’s why I was sick before.”

“How did…”

“A machine get pregnant?”

He nodded silently, as if unable to speak.

“We couldn’t before. We thought maybe we needed love. So we found someone who would love me.”

“Me. I’m a guinea pig in a breeding experiment.” Helo stood up and walked away and then turned back, livid. “You sick toasters.”

“Shut up,” she said quietly. “Maybe it started out like that, but did you notice a change after that night? Maybe that we had to run so much harder and faster than before? Maybe that I turned against my own kind for you because I did fall in love with you?”

“How could you?”

“I don’t question what I feel. It doesn’t even matter how it happened. But I’m in love. With a human. And I’m carrying his child. Your child. So sit up and pay attention, because all three of us are in danger now.”

 

***

He sat there and tried to deal with this new information. It was completely mind boggling. Even as he sifted through the different emotions he realized how much he appreciated it when she could take command like that and let him process. But was any of it real? All the facts did lead to her being pregnant, to her genuine desire to help him. But she was a Cylon.

“Helo,” she said softly. “Look, this is really hard to accept. But can we just wait to figure out the us thing, because there is one and you know it, until after we get off this frakking planet?”

“Sure,” he gulped and felt like he’d made a tangible choice. He put away his gun, without looking at her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He just looked at her and searched her eyes. He thought he found what he was looking for, but there was no time.

“We need to get moving,” he said instead.

The us thing would wait.


End file.
